


The Captive

by Lilili_cat



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilili_cat/pseuds/Lilili_cat
Summary: The Uchiha capture a tired and exhausted Senju Tobirama coming home alone after a mission...and poor Tobirama suffers Madara and Izuna's attentions.At least...that's what it seems like.





	The Captive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tenshi_Oujo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_Oujo/gifts).



> To Tenshi_Oujo: I think I got three of the kinks in. Enjoy! :)

**The Captive**  
  
He returns to his quarters with a grimace and a groan. Patrol had not been good today, with enemies encroaching on their territory more closely than he would have liked—damn Mizu shinobi never did know when to quit. Come the morrow, he'll have to do something about it, but for now, all he wants is a wash, a soak and a nice warm, comfortable bed he can fall into and nap the world away. And if Izuna can curb his tendencies to snore as if he were playing the taiko (for someone so small, his little brother has a rather large set of lungs), then he would be _very_ much obliged. A nice, long, _peaceful_ rest is just what he needs, and he can think of nothing better.

A wash and a soak later, he wanders into his bedroom and...

For a moment, he forgets how to _breathe_.

A pale trembling form, gagged, blindfolded and tethered on top of his futon, all pale limbs and feathery white hair as its owner tries to pull himself loose from the leather bindings—a futile attempt given the Uchiha servants' skill and practice at restraining shinobi no mono—the blindfold hiding what Madara knows would be eyes red as freshly spilled blood from view. Suddenly, all the blood in his mind goes south, and sleeping doesn't seem so important after all.

He licks his suddenly dry lips.

It seems his brother agrees.

“Don't forget to breathe, Aniki, or you might not even be able to enjoy our little treat tonight.”

It takes an embarrassingly long time for him to get his throat to work. “T-treat?”

His brother, reclining on the futon next to the...the captive...looking as indolent as a cat that has just had its fill of succulent fish, lifts an arm in invitation.

“Yes, well...while you were out on patrol, we caught ourselves a lost little Senju today.” He turns towards the bound Senju at his side with pleased little quirk of his lips, his eyes hooded as he regards the shaking form. “It seems my erstwhile rival accidentally trod into Uchiha lands on the way back from a mission that left him utterly _exhausted_ and barely able to fight.”

He lifts a hand and runs proprietary fingers down the long exposed flank, digging his fingernails in at the kick he is met with. “Ah, ah, ah,” he tuts, marking the ivory flesh with deep red scratches. “Bad little Senju will get punished. _Good_ little Senju will get...”

Izuna leans over the Senju, his pink lips curving into a lascivious smirk as his lips delicately brush against the captive's ear. “...also punished.”

Madara groans at that, choking it off at the amused glance his brother gives him.

“Don't get too excited, Aniki,” and Izuna's smile really has no place being so beckoning like that. Especially on _him_. “I did promise our...guest...a good time. And you can't give him a good time if you've already spilled yourself in your pants like a new shinobi no mono now, can you?”

Cheeky brat.

Madara snorts, his brain finally turning on.

“No,” he murmurs, shrugging off his still somewhat damp yukata onto the ground and sauntering over to his grinning brother and the still captive besides him. “No, I can't.” He's smug at the appreciative look in his brother's eyes, those dear black eyes—can anyone be as dear to him?—raking down his chest and lingering around his groin.

Izuna lifts a dark brow in amusement. “Looks like you're more prepared than I thought you would be. Did you perhaps know about our...guest?”

Madara smirks in response. “I had just bathed myself and was planning on foregoing the fundoshi tonight while I sleep. It seems fortuitous that there are other, _more pressing_ engagements to be had tonight other than sleep. Engagements for which a fundoshi would be most cumbersome.”

Izuna lifts a lazy hand towards him again, and he allows his brother to pull him down on top of them. The captive tenses as Madara lays flush against his body, and, this close, Madara can see that his jaw is working, straining to bite through the gag.

“Such a shame that those pretty lips are sealed,” he murmurs, tracing a finger against the sharp jawline.

“Easily remedied. I merely had him silenced so as to not spoil the surprise.” With a flourish, Izuna neatly loosens and strips away the cloth. Immediately, the captive tries to bite him, and Madara grabs that jaw harshly.

“Listen, Senju Tobirama. You will behave or you will be returned to your clan...in pieces. Will your spirit find rest if you are not whole? Do not think to test me, for there is only one who is my equal in combat, and you are not he.”

“How do I know you'll keep your promise?” A hoarse asks him. “How do I know you won't kill and butcher me anyways?”

He snorts. “Your brother trusts my word. Isn't that good enough for you?”

For a moment, he thinks the Senju will shake his head, and he'll have to gag him again—a pity, he would rather like to hear that normally composed voice break in orgasm—but a moment passes, and that pale head nods reluctantly.

Hah. They always gentle to Madara's hand.

“I'm impressed, Aniki.” Izuna claps from beside him. “But can you keep it up? Not biting you is one thing. But letting you inside of him...that's another indeed.” This galvanizes that pale body underneath him into action, its owner bucking wildly in an attempt to dislodge his position on top.

“No!” Tobirama shouts, trying to kick Madara loose, and Madara curses, throwing himself fully on top of that struggling form, using his superior weight to pin him back down. “No! Don't touch me!”

Izuna lunges at him, grabbing those flailing wrists and pressing them back against his head. In a matter of minutes, he's fully restrained again, and Izuna tuts at him. “Ah, ah, Senju. _Tobirama-chan_. You shouldn't be so rude to your hosts. We might...not be as gentle with you.”

Madara can practically hear the sneer in that taunt, and he grins.

“Don't be afraid, sweet thing,” he murmurs into one ear. And then, because it's right in front of him, he moves in and licks it, delighting in the shocked flinch of its owner. “We'll be kind to you and bring you pleasure as well...as _long_ as you behave.”

He watches as a pink tongue darts out of that mouth, briefly wetting those full lips. “What if I don't want to be pleasured by you? What if I just want to be left alone?”

Izuna leans in next to him. From his angle, he can just make out his brother biting at the other side of that long elegant neck. “I'm afraid that isn't an option for you, Tobirama- _chan_. We can either mutually enjoy you...or we can enjoy you and take all the pleasure for ourselves.”

Madara leans in as well and nibbles delicately on that earlobe. “Or, option three, we will enjoy you and _make_ you like it as well.”

A snort of disbelief.

“I'd like to see you try.”

Well then. Who is he to turn down such an invitation?

“As my lovely Senju commands.”

-~&~-

Tobirama isn't sure what he expected when he was taken to Izuna and Madara's shared bedroom. To be tortured, certainly. To be forced to spill secrets he had no place spilling—or at least for the attempt to be made. But this...

He had never once expected such...depravity.

The blindfold is off now, and it is clear that both Uchiha are well-versed with each other, by the familiar and casual way Madara runs a hand down Izuna's chest, with the lack of hesitation as Izuna prepares Madara, the slender elegant hand spreading oil along that thick member with ease and familiarity. And at the sight of that large, thick—and still growing—organ, Tobirama is almost undone.

It's so large, so intimidating, and the thought of it inside himself...he almost begs for mercy. Almost.

Only the knowledge that they would never offer it stays his hand, and he looks to the side, forcibly turning his head away from the large...cock...that they would put inside of him. If he ignores it, just like he ignores the fingers inside of him, it won't be so bad.

His breath hitches as one of the fingers crooks right into a spot in him that sends what feels like a raiton jutsu up his spine, and he almost comes undone right then and there.

“Ah look, Izuna. Looks like we found something of interest.”

He reddens as another gaze prickles across the exposed flesh of his skin, and it's all he can do to prevent himself from lashing out.

(Fighting out will only earn him worse punishments. And Madara is right. With both he and Izuna here together...Tobirama doesn't stand a chance.)

The finger rubs at that same spot within him, and before he can stop himself, he's rocking into it, his traitorous body seeking the sensation even as he tries to hold himself still.

“He's so sensitive...I wonder if he's a virgin?”

Izuna leans in close then, his breath tickling the side of Tobirama's neck. “Are you a virgin, little Senju? Are we the first to explore this lovely body like this? To truly get to _know_ the great second of the Senju?”

He swallows and refuses to give an answer. Perhaps if he's uncooperative, they'll finish sooner and leave him be.

“Don't be so cold, Moon Rabbit.” And the finger crooks in him again, rubbing again and again at that spot until he's all but writhing in their laps.

“I'm,” he gasps out, trying to clear the fog of pleasure from his mind in vain, “not a moon rabbit.”

A rough callused hand—Madara's, and he hates that he knows this because he's so familiar with Izuna's hand—grasps his chin and forces him to face its owner. A pair of lips swoops down to claim his own, and a tongue follows. A thought blazes through his mind to bite it, to bite off the intruding organ, but the threat of being dismembered flashes through his mind again, and he settles into sullen obedience.

He has no doubt they'll follow through, and such a small act of defiance isn't worth his spirit wandering for all of eternity, deprived of proper funerary rites. If he's to risk that, the payoff had much better be bigger than a momentary moment of discomfort for Uchiha Madara.

“Hm, he's so plaint. Makes me wonder if he secretly wants this.”

Izuna's face floats into view from behind Madara's shoulder, and it's all he can do to prevent himself from striking that smug grin off his face.

“Do you want this, Tobirama-chan? Do you want us? Are you really just a filthy little whore?”

He mumbles a noise of protest against Madara's lips, and he feels himself shake in anger. A whore! As if Izuna is one to talk, with all the tales of him spreading across Hi no Kuni!

Something in his unintelligible mumble must have sunk in because Izuna scowls at him. “Aniki,” the younger Uchiha sidles up behind his brother. “Aniki, he's ready for you.”

Tobirama's eyes grow wide, but before he can so much as react, Madara is removing his hand from inside of him, and Izuna is pulling his legs apart as Madara...as he...

The large thick cock he had noticed earlier _sinks_ right into him, forcing him open, spreading him, centimeter by centimeter, opening him up. He arches back, desperate to be away, desperate to be free from it, but it's relentless and inexorable, pushig slowly, smoothly, ruthlessly into him, and the hands on him—Izuna's this time, he knows them—stop him from pushing himself away, grabs his wrists and traps them above him, and he's pinned, pinned, pinned. Pinned and taken by this Uchiha, by the Uchiha clan head, and what would Anija say if he were to see him like this, so helpless in the face of their _enemies...!_

He's breathing so hard and so quickly, the world swims before his eyes, and he sinks into blessed darkness before he knows it.

-~&~-

Izuna watches as his rival blinks, the awareness coming back to those pretty, pretty red eyes.

(He's always admired his rival's eyes. They're the red of the sharingan, the red of beautiful rubies and pain-numbing poppies.)

“Back with us, Tobirama-chan?”

The man groans as if he can't quite understand what Izuna is saying...not that Izuna blames him. He would be out of it too if he came to while his brother was buried in him like that.

(Madara is quite well-endowed, and the stretch has got to be...interesting...for their Senju.)

He knows the moment his rival finally grasps the situation because that's when he surges up...and then falls right back against Izuna.

Ah yes, Izuna knows from experience that Aniki's cock rubs _just the right way_ in that position.

“It's good isn't it, Tobirama-chan.” He rubs his rival's shoulder blades comfortingly. “The feeling of Aniki's cock inside of you, the feel of every vein rubbing up into your tender channel...and like this, with Aniki lying down and you riding on top of him, you can feel him so deeply, can't you?”

He slides his hands over those chiseled shoulders, pausing at the breasts to squeeze those nipples—he does so love to hear those little squeaks his rival makes when he's pinched there!—palming down the ribcage and stopping at those hips.

“You're so full like this,” he whispers against that ear, encouraging the body to bend forward, to fall slowly flush against Aniki's body. “You're stuffed so full of him, you can probably taste him, can't you? Taste him in that whore's mouth of yours, taste the saltiness of his leaking spend trickling into you, giving your slutty body just that sneak peek of what he's capable of, of what he has in store for you...”

Slowly, daringly, he trails one hand away from those slightly rounded hips, reaching down, down, down until he finds...

The Senju jerks in his arms, and both he and Madara has to grasp ahold of the trembling body to steady it.

“N-no! You can't! I'm already...already...”

Madara lifts his head up and catches those lips in another kiss, swallowing the protests in his mouth.

Izuna grins from where he is still behind, still on top of, Tobirama. Such a sweet brother he has. So considerate.

“Now, now, Tobirama-chan. You'll enjoy this just like you enjoyed the rest of tonight's entertainment, though you do protest. Your ass was made to be fucked...and fucked by more than just one man.” He scissors his two fingers where it's buried right next to Madara, and he feels the body beneath him choke and convulse.

It's tight, so very tight. But after a few moments, he feels the fight leave the slender form under him, and he smiles to himself. Truly a body meant to be fucked. And who better to initiate him into this world than he and Aniki?

“It feels good doesn't it?” he whispers into that sweaty, floppy hair. “Aniki inside of you, my fingers there as well...you were _made_ to take us, to take us both. Your filthy, slutty body doesn't lie, not unlike your whore mouth. It wants me to badly to be in here with Aniki...”

He flexes his fingers, rubbing against that spot that he knows will spark pleasure in his captive. And sure enough, Tobirama nearly wails, even stifled as he is against Aniki's mouth.

“You enjoy this so much,” he continues. “You enjoy us so much, why do you lie?” He slides his other hand away from the hip, trailing forward to find...

He grasps around Tobirama's erection, standing tall and proud, and he laughs. “See?” He crows. “You _are_ enjoying this. You're a dirty, filthy Senju would _loves_ being taken, being manhandled by his rival and the Uchiha clan head, aren't you? You just love being our submissive little whore...”

With a slick wet pop, he removes his fingers and then pushes, _pushes_ himself past straining muscle, his head popping in right beside Madara's—and both of them groan at the sudden increase in tightness. He's sinking, slowly and carefully sinking into that tight heat, that divine warmth and...umpf!

Oh kami-sama, it is heaven.

His rival is so tight and perfect around him, stretching just right to take he and his Aniki both...

How can anything be so perfect? How can anyone?

He kisses the violently trembling shoulder underneath him, a brief moment of soothing before he carefully begins to draw back out...before he rolls his hips and pushes back in. As he pushes in, he can feel Aniki moving beneath him, pulling out in perfect counterpart, and the trapped Senju between them wails, crying out as he _shudders_ around them, spasming wildly at their combined girth and movement, and then he's coming, shooting between himself and Aniki and _rippling_ around them as he does so and—

Izuna comes. He shouts, and he comes into the fine, pale body beneath him, hugging him as he releases his spend deep into that body. They are joined together, all three, in the throes of ecstasy, he and Aniki's release mingling and mixing and coating that slick, warm, _delicious_ channel with themselves, so deep that he thinks Tobirama will never, ever escape them...

-~&~-

“Anija!”

Madara blinks, and he feels Izuna freeze from where he's trying for another kiss.

“Really?”

Red eyes, deeply beloved eyes, glare at him. “Yes really. I'm sore, and I'm sticky, and _that's enough_ Izuna! I need a shower. And then a nap.”

He hears Izuna snort and then feels him carefully withdrawing. He follows suit, wincing as he pops out of that warm channel. “Figures you use the safe word for something like post-coital cuddling rather than the actual sex itself.”

Their lover pouts, and, oh kami-sama, he's so very tempted to kiss that lower lip. But Tobirama (their Moon Rabbit) would be very angry with him, and he _did_ use the safeword. Speaking of which...

“Whose idea was it to use Anija as a safeword? I absolutely do _not_ need to think about Hashirama while in bed with you.”

Particularly since Hashirama still doesn't know about the three of them. Which, given the last time the man mused to him about what he would do to any of Tobirama's potential lovers, probably a good thing. He has no desire to be dissolved by a giant pitcher plant, thank you very much.

Tobirama grunts. “Mine, of course. It's not something I would normally call out during sex, so it seemed reasonable.”

Izuna snorts at that. “Good, I certainly _hope_ you don't make it a habit to call out for your brother during sex. The plant monster is creepy enough as it is without thinking about him during our most vulnerable moments.”

Tobirama punches him lightly. “He's not a plant monster.”

“But I notice you don't argue the fact that he's creepy.”

Slender shoulders shrug. “He is what he is. And he's a bit too interested in my love life.”

Madara shudders at that. “You didn't tell him about us, did you?”

One feathery eyebrow arches while those lips quirk up in a smirk. “And let you two suffer his wrath? Now that you mention it. It _is_ tempting—”

He's cut off by Izuna thwacking a pillow against his face, and Madara leans back and watches as the two bicker and argue in front of him.

His beloved little brother, and his Moon Rabbit. And all three of them together.

Kami-sama, he loves them so much. He wouldn't trade this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's confused...
> 
> They're just lovers doing some kinky roleplay. The roleplay is that the clans are still at war, and Tobirama got captured and is forced to service the Uchiha clan head and the clan heir. In reality, Konoha is already built, Hashirama is already Hokage, and Tobirama found himself in a relationship with both Uchiha brothers.


End file.
